


Promise

by WispyFox



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Comfort, Darkstache angst, Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyFox/pseuds/WispyFox
Summary: Warfstache has many unique and, seemingly crazy, abilities. One of them being able to see and go into the future. Though, sometimes, what he witnesses is not always happy and fun...
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, darkstache
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Warnings!!!**   
_*Blood_  
_*Gore_  
_*Angst/Kind of dark_  
_*Swearing_  
_*Violence_  
_*Death_

The sound of shoes hitting the floor was softened by the carpet in the colorful bedroom as Dark anxiously paces. His gaze returning to the limp body on the bed every five seconds, waiting for the owner of the body to come back to the present. Now, the raven haired ego doesn't usually worry about a lot of people. It was actually rare of him to be this concerned. The only reason he was anxious was because the body belonged to his boyfriend. A certain bubblegum pink-haired man that he cared for immensely. They, Wilford and him, have been dating for two years now. So of course he was naturally worried about him, especially when the eccentric man uses a particular powers of his.

Warfstache has many unique and, seemingly crazy, abilities. One of them being able to see and go into the future, temporarily of course. His physical body doesn't go there, just his mind and soul. Ergo the man's lifeless body on the bed as Dark paces like a caged tiger. Who is getting worked up by how long the candy loving fool has been gone. It usually only lasts a few minutes, sometimes even a hour. Rarely does it last more than an hour. Right now it's been nearly an hour and Wil has yet to return to the present world. Not that he really has control over the wacky ability. Him going and coming back just happens randomly. So with each minute that passes by, Dark was getting more and more anxious.

His head snaps in the direction of Wil when Wilford suddenly shoots straight up, gasping. The guy's body was shaking as he takes huge, irregular breaths. Gripping the part of his yellow button-up shirt that was over his heart as his face was full of panic. Eyes glazed over as confused, panicked, and scared noises escape him. Seeming to be not aware of Dark being in the room with him. Who was slowly approaching the panicked man with caution and raised hands. Knowing he needed to be careful since the childlike man could get dangerous when like this. "...Wil?" The grey toned ego softly says, in an attempt to get his attention, as he slowly comes closer.

A yelp of shock and fear leaves the pink man upon hearing the familiar deep voice. "GEt aWAy frOM mE!!!" Wilford screams in pure terror when spotting his boyfriend, his usual slur intensified and garbled. The darker ego freezes in shock as he watches his lover scramble off the bed and into a corner. Huddling in a tight ball, seemingly trying to make himself as small as possible. That and the fact that Wil wasn't pulling out his gun, knife or simply disappearing in a cloud of pink, surprises Dark. Since it was so unlike the excitable murderer to not bring out a weapon, or disappear, when angry, upset or scared. The other's mind was clearly in shambles, more so than usual, if he was acting like this.

So with extreme caution and hands still raised, he takes small steps toward his panicked beloved. "Hey, it's alright... It's okay, Wil. It's just me. Remember? It's me, Dark. It's alright. I'm here. You're back and safe now. It's okay," he softly speaks. Making his voice as soothing and gentle as possible. Though, it only seems to cause the sweet male to cry and curl up tighter in a ball. "GeT AwAY! P-plEASe! I'm s-sorrY fOR... whATeVEr I dID! DoN'T h-hURt... mE! P-pleaSE D-D-DaRk!" The entity pauses in his approach as he observes Wil with concerned eyes. Pained to see that his partner so frightened by him. Whatever Wil saw in the future, it must of been about him, or included him.

"Wil... I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help you relax and calm down before you pass out. Please let me help. It's okay. I promise I'm not going to cause you any harm. I would rather hurt myself than bring you any sort of pain. Please let me help you, sweetheart." As he quietly talks in a calming voice, he lowers himself to the ground. Thinking it will help that he wasn't towering over the other. He didn't care if he might ruin his suit to crawl. It wasn't as important as helping his panic-stricken boyfriend. Who was watching him with wary eyes filled with tears as he violently trembles and hyperventilates.

"......Y-yOU... p-p-prOMise?" Wilford questions, his words sounding more like a whimper than anything. Which makes the darker ego's heart clench in pain as he couldn't recall the last time he seen the male so unsure and scared. So he nods his head with a small, reassuring smile. "I promise, dear. Will you please let me come near and hold you? I vow to you that I'm not going to hurt you." After staring at the raven haired man for a bit with blurred vision, due to tears, he gives a tiny nod. "O-okay....." With that, Dark resumes his way over to the other by crawling. Once close to the pink haired man, he sits up and carefully gathers Wilford into his arms. One hand on the back of Wil's head as the other arm was wrapped around the back. His keeps his hold gentle as he starts to slowly rock them to try to soothe the upset male. Who cries even harder into the crook of his neck and shakes while trying to breath and talk. "...I-I'm SOrrY!! It wAs so... tERrIfyINg!! I di-... I dIDn't--"

"Shhh... Shhh... It's okay. Don't try to talk right now. Just focus on breathing. Slow and deeps breaths, Wil. It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong, so no need for apologies, love. You don't have to explain right now either. Just focus on breathing slowly and deeply. Nothing else. It's alright. Shhh..." Dark gently interrupts the stuttering male as he slowly rocks him. Lightly rubbing soothing circles in Wil's back while starting to quietly hum. He was humming Wilford's favorite song that always helps to relax the guy.

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_  
_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_  
_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels_  
_Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_  
_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_  
_These are a few of my favorite things"_

He could feel his boyfriend press closer against him as he softly sings. Could feel how the man was trying his best to breath more slowly and deeply like he said to. "That's good, darling. Just like that. You're doing so well. Shh..." After the encouragements, he continues on singing.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_  
_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_  
_Silver white winters that melt into springs_  
_These are a few of my favorite things_

_When the dog bites_  
_When the bee stings_  
_When I'm feeling sad_  
_I simply remember my favorite things_  
_And then I don't feel so bad"_

As Dark carries on to sing, the man in his arms gradually relaxes as the crying turns into sniffles. Which soon settles into silence as Wilford listens to the calming deep voice of his partner. Once the song reaches it's end, the entity gently kisses the top of the cotton candy lover's head. "How are you feeling now? Any better?" He softly questions as their rocking slows to a stop. All he receives as an answer is a small nod, which is alright but he wanted to hear the other speak. "Please use your words, sweetheart. If you can't yet, though, just shake your head. It's alright if you don't feel ready to talk yet. Take all the time you need."

The suit wearing ego feels the now quiet man shake his head a little against his neck. To which he softly sighs about, but presses his lips on Wil's temple again. "Okay. Just speak when you're ready. It's alright." Minutes go on by as he patiently waits for his beloved to talk as he holds him securely in his arms. Wondering to himself what happens in the future that made Wilford react in such distress. To make the big-hearted man react to Dark like that. About fifteen minutes pass by before he gets the answer from the other male. Who shifts and moves his face so his words aren't muffled by Dark's neck.

"...It started out okay and happy... I was on my way to you with some flowers and chocolates... Though... when I got to your office, you were mad about something... I didn't really understand why since you weren't making a lot of sense... I never seen you so pissed off and angry before... Your eyes were completely black and your aura was going crazy... When I tried to figure out what was wrong and tried to calm you, you snapped at me and shoved me... I kept trying though... I think I just made it worse... cause next you.... y-you...." Wilford fades off as tears start to fill his eyes again as he reaches up and grips his hair. Eye squeezed shut as he whimpers, the memory fresh in his mind.

"Hey, hey, hey... It's okay. You're okay now. You're safe. You're safe now, sweetheart. It's alright," the entity quickly reassures. Holding onto Wil slightly tighter as his other hand comes up to coax Wil's hand from his pink hair. Once he was sure his beloved wasn't hurting himself, he softly says, "Continue when you're ready, dear." As he waits for the man to speak again, he thinks of what he heard so far. Black eyes and his aura acting wild? Snapping at and shoving Wilford? Sure. He occasionally snaps at the other when he was really stressed out, but he never shoves him. Whatever happens to cause himself to act like Wil describes must be real bad. A sense of dread fills him as he waits to hear what he does.

"Then you grabbed me by the neck and lifted me in the air... Ch-choking me... I was too confused and s-scared to think of teleporting away... You then said it was all m-my f-fault before y-you..." Wilford takes a deep, shakey breath before quietly continuing. "You shoved your hand into m-my chest... I started to scream and begged you to stop... but you weren't listening... You just growled and looked at me with h-hatred... Then y-you... you p-pulled out m-my h-h-heart...." The pink and yellow man chokes up and buries his face back in the crook of Dark's neck. While he doesn't understand death, that was still scary to experience for him. "...Then I-I was b-back here..."

Dark was shocked to hear what he did. He... He kills Wilford? His boyfriend? The man that is the light of his life? No... No... That couldn't be true... Though, Wilford was never wrong about what happens in the future. Whatever he witnesses always plays out the exact way he sees it happens..... The dark entity doesn't realize he's crying till he felt thumbs wipe at his cheeks. He focuses back on what was happening and sees Wil gazing at him, hands on his face. "...Please don't cry Darky... I'm alright... Maybe what I saw was false and won't actually happen..." Wilford quietly says, giving a weak hopeful smile. Already trying to deny what he saw and forget it.

He stares back into those chocolate brown eyes and tries his best to return the smile. It wouldn't help soothe his boyfriend to see he was frightened as well. "...Maybe you're right, Wilfers... I'm so sorry that you had to go through that and that I was the one to cause you pain and panic... I love you. I love you more than you know. You're the light of my life and the only person that makes me truly happy. I love you so much Wil," Dark sincerely says. "It's alright. I already forgiven you. I love you to the moon and back, and further beyond that, Darky. I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispers in a genuine tone.

The grey ego's dark eyes were filled with warmth as he gazes at his most treasured belonging. Wilford was his own person, just like Dark was his own being. Though, Wil was his, and he was Wilford's. That how it always was, and always will be, between them. So he carefully pulls his lover into a soft and love-filled kiss, as Wil returns it with equal passion. After a while, they each slightly pull away. Only to embrace each other as they comfort one another in the comfortable silence of the bedroom.

* * *

After that, years pass on by for the couple and they finally got married sometime during those years. What the madman saw when he went into the future has been long forgotten about. Wilford's power was funny like that. He, and no one else, knows when whatever he witnesses will happen. Whatever it was could happen in minutes, hours, days or mouths. Sometimes even years. So of course what Wil experienced was forgotten about as the years went on without incident. Though, what he sees when he gets a glimpse into the future always happens. No matter what.

They been happily married for about seven years now, and today was their anniversary. So Wilford was on his way to his husband's office with a gift, which were flowers and chocolates. Red and black roses with Hersey kisses to be specific. Dark's favorite flowers and favorite sweet treat, besides from him of course. He was skipping with excitement to see his handsome hubby and his reaction to the first present. These weren't the only gifts that the ever hardworking ego was gonna receive. Though, as he draws nearer to the office, he could see a red and blue aura angrily pulsing from underneath the door. The pink haired ego could hear an angered tone on the other side of it as well, one that could only belong to Dark.

Confused, and not really remembering what he saw years ago, he slowly opens the door. The sight that greets him makes his eyes widen. Dark's ever organized office was in chaos. Papers were all over the floor, chairs were laying on their sides, there were holes in the walls, and even the desk was flipped over. Though, what shocked him the most was the man of the office. Who was pacing and muttering something under his breath, hands clenched tightly in fists. "...Darkling? What's wrong?" Wilford softly questions, wanting to help his lover to calm down and relax. He closes the door behind him, sets the roses and chocolates down, and slowly approaches the other.

Though, the dark entity didn't seem to take notice of the words or the pink cotton candy lover's presence. Not until Wil cautiously placed his hand on Dark's arm and quietly repeats his question of what was the matter. The second he did, the grey ego whips toward him and faces him with the scariest expression. His eyes were pitch black, his teeth bared, and nothing but anger on his face.  
**_"You-"_**  
Dark first growls out lowly before snarling at him.  
_**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"**_

Wilford flinches and retracts his hand, startled by the reaction. Nervousness starts to bubble up inside him, but he couldn't leave. He needed to help the man he loves. It would be wrong to just leave him in this state of mind and emotion. So, with a deep breath, he gently sets his hand back on Dark's arm again, lightly rubbing it. "Hey... Darky... How does taking deep breaths and relaxing sound? Maybe tell me what's wrong, if you want to, once you're calm enough?" He softly suggests. If he phrases it any other way besides a suggestion when Dark was like this, it would only worsen the situation. Since the other male did not appreciate to be told to do something when pissed off.

Though, his attempt seemed to be in vain since Dark only growls deeply again before shoving him harshly. Causing a short cry of shock to burst from Wil as he stumbles back and trips, falling onto his ass.  
_**"FUCK OFF YOU SELFISH AND SOULLESS MURDERER!"**_

It hurt. Both physically and emotionally. Forcing him to realize how furious his partner was, as Dark never shoved him before or called him... that. Though, while he was more nervous and scared than ever, he was determined to help. So with calming breaths, he stands back up. Holding his hands up in a soothing way like one would do with a wild animal. "Darky please-" His airway was suddenly cut off, blocking any more words from being formed. Before he knows it, he's in the air with a painful hold on his neck. Choking him. "....D-D....D-D-DARK!!! St... stop it! Ple...ase!" He tries to yell out, but his words leave him as a hoarse whisper.

His breath was ragged as he hands shoot up to grab onto the hands around his throat. Trying to pull them away as tears form and slide down his face. Not understanding why the other was doing this, and too scared to think of teleporting away. "D... Dar..k! P-please!" The usually calm and collected ego didn't seem to care at all that he was harming Wil. Just glowers at him and snarls with pure hatred in his ink black eyes. Truly looking like the demon a few of the egos refer Dark as. The vicelike grip around his neck tightens further, blocking his airway, making black dots appear in his vision.  
_**"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**_

If his eyes weren't already wide, then they were as wide as saucers upon hearing those words. The words triggering the memory of when he told his husband, boyfriend at the time, of this moment. Realizing what was gonna happen next, he draws in as much breath as he could manage. "Dark!!! P...please! I t-told you about.... this years ag...go! You're g-gonna-" Before he could say one more word, he gets interrupted by the searing pain in his chest caused by fingers. Grey fingers belonging to the one and only Darkiplier. Who chuckles darkly with an evil smirk as he forces his hand into Wilford's chest.

".....P-please... I-I lo-love... you-u... Darky..." The ever loving and big-hearted man whimpers out, blood soaking through his shirt. His hands falling to his sides as his grows weaker and weaker as the red liquid flows out. His eyes flutter, despite his fight to keep them open to look at Dark. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the person that he fell in love with and was always there for him. Unfortunately, the battle to keep them open was lost. As they fall shut and everything becomes hard to hear, he feels something getting ripped out of him. Though, even through his heart was ripped out by the man he loves, that wasn't what crushes his soul. No. Right before everything became blackness and nothingness, he heard the voice of his partner one last time. Sounding so shocked, startled, lost, horrified, and utterly broken.

_"W.... W-W-Wil?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark desperately doesn't want to believe he killed his dear husband. Though, it's difficult to do as he stares at Wil's lifeless eyes as his hand was around his throat while the other hand held a bloody heart...

**Warnings!!!**   
_•Blood_   
_•Gore_   
_•Swearing_   
_•Death_   
_•Sad_

  
_"W.... W-W-Wil?"_

No... This- This had to be some sick, vivid nightmare or something... He wasn't holding his husband off the ground by the throat, while his other hand held his bloody heart... "Th-this can't be r-real... P-please s-say someth-thing, W-Wilfers..." The only response he receives is a deafening silence, something that is rare to come from the pink-haired male. "...W-W-Wilford..... P-pl-please...." He pleads, desperate for this to be a nightmare or even a sick joke. Anything would be better than the reality of the situation... Though, the longer he stares at the expressionless face of his lover, limp as blood gushes from the gaping hole in the chest as blood trails down from the mouth, his denial crumbles. 

"N-no..." Dark breathes out, his vision becoming blurred with tears as his grip slackened out of shock. Nausea builds up as he flinches at the sound of the other's body hitting the floor. "...N-n-no..." It only gets worse when he realizes he is still holding Wil's heart. The heart that is no longer beating because of him... He drops it as he falls to the floor as his knees become weak. Sickness building quickly and forcing it's way up his throat. The office floor becomes more of a mess as he throws up whatever was in his stomach. Not that he cared about the state of his floor or office. The only thing he truly cares about was his partner. 

The man who glowed like the sun itself whenever joyous and cheerful. The man who's eyes sparkled like glitter when happy and excited. The man who loved candy, parties, fun, animals, his weapons, music, dancing, making treats, cuddling and so much more... The man that loved him despite all his flaws and saw something in him that others didn't. Something he didn't even see in himself... The man that was the light of his life and made life worth living. The man that could make him smile and laugh, even in his darkest moments. The man that helped him see things in a different way and helped him learn how to love. To be vulnerable in front of somebody and trust that they won't break him even further... The man that flooded his cold, dead heart with warmth... The man that comforted him when things became too much...

But now, that man isn't here to comfort him and wipe away his tears. Instead, the colorful man lays limp in a puddle of their own blood a foot away from him. The other's sun kissed skin turning pale and most likely cold... Cold just like him... All because he passed out while working and had a nightmare of...  
 _him. That vile, rat bastard of an actor._

* * *

_It was so vivid, his nightmare, that he didn't even realize he woke up and that it was over. He thought it was still actually happening and that the bastard was in his office. Taunting him. Provoking him to fight. It enraged him that the asshole had the gall to show himself to begin with. So of course he got even more pissed off when he, or at least who he thought was Actor Mark, touched him. Wanting answers and the guy dead, he growled out,_   
**_"You-"_ **   
_Then he snarled as he yelled,_   
_**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!"** _   
_The actor only chuckled darkly as they took their hand back. "Now that's no way to greet an old friend, Dark." It was spoken with faux benevolence and it disgusted him. Especially when they laid their hand on his arm again._

_Furious, he growled deeply before roughly pushing the vile actor away._   
_**"FUCK OFF YOU SELFISH AND SOULLESS MURDERER!"** _   
_It pleased him to witness Actor Mark fell backwards onto his ass. The trembling and shakey breath that escaped the guy surprised him though. Since he couldn't recall a time the smug bastard being scared by him whenever the rat showed his face. Yet, despite being surprised, it filled him with pleasure to see. He wanted to see more of the fear._

_Filled with a dark desire and rage, he stalked toward the guy and gripped them by the throat tightly, lifting them. The grey entity was too blinded by his fury and his belief of still being asleep to realize it wasn't Actor Mark. That it was actually his dear husband, Wilford, instead. So it only made him happy to hear the guy trying to beg and escape his hold. Wanting the other to suffer a little longer, he tightens his grip further as he glares at them._   
_**"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"** _   
_Whatever poured out the snake's mouth gone unheard by him. It was all lies and tricks anyway. So, with a evil grin, Dark shoved his fingers into the actor's chest. A rather sinister chuckle left him as he dug his fingers further in. The pain he could see on the other's face was a sight to witness. It pleased him greatly that the rat bastard was finally feeling a smidgeon of the pain the guy inflicted on him and everyone he held dear._

_Right as he gripped onto their heart and ripped it out, the other's finale words register to him. He was about laugh at the absurdity of the words when it was like a veil was lifted from his vision. Suddenly, instead of seeing Actor Mark in his hold, he saw Wilford. His pitch black eyes, unaware that they were black in the first place, faded back to their normal dark chocolate brown. His eyes wide as he stared in disbelief and horror as his heart started to crack into pieces._

_"W.... W-W-Wil?"_

* * *

And now, here he is puking up his guts from shock from what he did. Roughly wiping at his mouth, he shakily looks at the body of his Wilford. "..W-Wilford..." The entity chokes out before crawling towards the other, not caring about how filthy his suit was becoming from blood and vomit. He gazes at the person he truly loves before carefully gathering him into his arms. "..Oh W-Wil... I... I'm s-so s... s-sorry... P-please come... b-back... P-please...... I l-love you...." Dark is barely able to speak through the lump in his throat and the tears as he holds Wil. The same way he held him the day when Wil saw this happening. 

As he starts to slowly rock them both, he starts to quietly sing as well. His tone broken and pleading as he does.  
 _"...You are my sunshine... my only s-sunshine_  
 _You make me h-happy.. when skies are gray_  
 _You'll never know d-dear, how much I l-love you_  
 _P-please don't t-take... my s-sunshine... away....."_  
He trails off as a sob breaks loose from him as he clutches onto his husband tighter. 

As Dark cradles the body against him and sobs, the twins wail with him. All three of them feeling nothing but anguish for the loss of the person they held closely to their heart. As they do, it goes unnoticed how the hole in Wilford's chest was healing. The skin knitting itself back together rather quickly. "W-Wil p-please..." Dark begs one last time, slumped over as he holds onto the other even even tighter. Eyes closed tightly as he harshly sobs, body shaking from the force of it. 

Several minutes pass by until he hears a gasp and coughing, and then the sweet voice he thought he never hear again. "...D-Darky?" His head snaps up as he carefully moves the other, staring in confusion and shock. Completely perplexed as he gazes at the colorful figure through his tears. "...W... W-Wilford? How-" How was this happening? One second his beloved was dead, and now was breathing? This... couldn't be real, right? He must be seeing and hearing things... Maybe he was so drowned in guilt and sorrow that he was hallucinating his dead husband being alive.... 

Before he can utter another word or think of another explanation, the hallucination looks at him and opens their mouth. "..Hey... It's alright, Dark. I'm awake. It's okay," the illusion softly speaks in a soothing voice. Lightly placing their hand on his arm and gently rubbing it as they spoke. "It's alright. I'm awake now. Please don't cry, Darkling. I hate seeing you cry, love." It sounded just like Wilford and the touch felt so real. Especially as the other brings the hand from their arm to his face, to try to wipe away the tears. Maybe this was... real... If it wasn't, he doesn't think he can live through his heart breaking again. It's barely able to put itself back together as it slowly tries to gather the pieces. 

"...W-Wil? Is this.. actually h-happening? Are y-you really... a-alive?" The entity whispers in a broken tone. A thin sliver of hope mixing with it as a thought occurs to him. Wilford should've been dead ages ago. After all, the events that took place at the manor happened in the 1920's. Yet, despite that, the eccentric man lived beyond a normal life span for a human. Plus, with all the murder sprees, escaping the police, and fights, there was no doubt he must've gotten shot or stabbed sometimes during them. Bleeding out from some inflicted wound and eventually dying from blood loss... Maybe how the other was alive right now was apart of his many unique and unpredictable abilities. After all, Wilford defies space and time itself, all logic, and anything else that makes sense. So maybe he defies even death itself.

"Of course I am, Darky. Didn't I tell you many times now that people always wake back up?" The bubblegum pink man goes, looking up at him in confusion. Yes, while Wil knew he would be back, that didn't make the situation of him getting attacked any less scary. Who wouldn't be frightened by their significant other, especially one referred to as a demon sometimes, ripping their heart out? Though, he isn't afraid now cause his hubby seems to be back to normal.

At the look given and the lack of understanding death and how it actually worked, he laughs. It wasn't a humored laugh, or a sad laugh about the other's broken mind though. It was more of a 'I'm-so-fucking-happy-that-you're-alive-that-I'm-even-glad-to-hear-you-say-something-like-that' type of laugh. Dark actually feels really reassured by that as it helped him to see this was real. That it wasn't his mind playing a cruel trick on him. He was so relieved that he doesn't bother to try to explain that wasn't how death works for everyone else. Just hugs his partner close and tight as he continues crying. They weren't sad tears this time. The raven haired man was crying happy tears as he breathes in his lover's familiar scent and enjoys the warmth of his sun kissed skin. Enjoys how he can feel the other breathing and their heart beating strongly. 

While Wilford was lost about why Dark laughed, he smiles and hugs back just as tight. Soothingly rubbing the other's back as they hug. Though, he frowns when he hears his partner starting to apologize. Speaking almost too fast and crying too much to understand, but he manages to catch what is being said. "I-I'm so sorry! I... I didn't m-mean to h-harm y-you! I thought you were that actor but it was just a b-bad dream! I couldn't tell that I woken up and I didn't see that it was y-you! I-I was just so caught up in my r-rage... B-blinded by it... That doesn't ex-excuse me for h-hurting you though! I'm so s-sorry Wilford! Please don't forgive me... I don't d-deserve your forgiveness... I'm a m-monster... A m-monster that should be l-locked up... I'm s-so s-s-sorry... You should just l-lea-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there, mister," he interrupts with a soft but firm tone. Moving away but holding onto Dark's shoulders so he can look him in the face. "First off, no one is gonna leave anyone. That's never gonna happen. How can I ever leave the person I love? It's just ridiculous! Also, what have we talked about you calling yourself a monster? That it isn't true. Right?" Despite the other opening their mouth to talk, he plows on. Not gonna let the grey being protest or disagree with him. "That you're no such thing, and that you don't deserve to be chained up in some dark place far away from everyone. I mean, am I monster because I sometimes lose control of myself? Does that mean I should be locked up somewhere?" He questions as he looks expectantly at the other. 

"No! You're never a monster! But I'm-" Dark quickly gets caught off again when it sounds like he was gonna talk bad about himself. "Exactly! If I'm not a monster for occasionally losing control of myself, then you're not a monster either," Wilford states firmly, being genuine with each word that spills out of him. "Also, guess what? I forgive you. Want to know why?" After he gets a small nod after a few seconds, he resumes speaking. "Cause I love you. I understand that you were confused and thought you were still asleep. That you didn't realize you were awake and that it was me you were attacking. That you thought I was someone else that angered you greatly. It was a misunderstanding and an accident. I don't blame you at all or hate you or anything. I love you, Dark, and I'll always understand. I know who you are, and it's not a monster like you believe yourself to be. You're a person who can be generous, caring, protective, loving, calming, and more once you let walls down. I love how you can be all of that and hot." He giggles at that very last bit, and so does Dark. 

"Though, I love you, Darkiboo. I always will, no matter what," he finishes with a warm smile. His face and voice full of love and sincerity. It's almost too much for Dark to handle. Though, he returns the smile with his own as a few more tears slip down his cheeks as he sniffles quietly. "I love you too, Wilfy. I promise I'll never do something like this again. I'm sorry that I caused you pain. You're too precious and kind to be hurt in any way. I love you, sweetheart. So much. I love you so much, darling, that sometimes it overwhelms me how much I do. I love you, Wil." He barely lets the cotton candy loving man say it back as he pulls him in for a love filled kiss.

As they kiss, there was a hesitant knock before the office door suddenly opens. "Sorry for the intrusion, but is everything alright in he-" Bim freezes in his sentence as he takes in the chaotic office, the vomit and blood, and the couple who looked worse for wear as they stopped kissing to see who knocked. "Uh..... I'll just... come back and check in later....." He trails off, sounding super unsure, as he closes the door and walks away. Completely lost about what he just saw. He decided he didn't want to know.

After he left, both Dark and Wilford just look at the closed door, then look at each other in silence before cracking up about what just happened. They laugh for a couple minutes before the laughing dies down and they just gaze at each other. "I love you." It was said at the same time, causing them to both chuckle. Then they smile and kiss again before going back to hugging each other. Not worried about the mess around them. Just happy that everything was alright now and that they had each other. They didn't need, or care for, anything else than that. Just each other and their love for the other as they comfort one another. It wasn't the best anniversary they had, but it was wasn't the worst since they still had each other. 

And ever since that day, the event never repeated itself. Sure. There was some worries and troubles along the way, but they got through them. Together. Something that will never change. Just like their love for each other. As long as they're together, they know everything will be okay and that they'll be happy. They didn't need anything else, or anyone telling them, to know that.


End file.
